Naruto, the GM
by finaljedimaster
Summary: Running from his family, Naruto, the holder of Kyuubi's soul, gets adopted into the Yuuki clan by Kirito and Asuna. There, he discovers his life is a video game and his new clan are the Game masters or admins, who can do anything. See how Naruto, now a GM, will finish the game. Alive MInato,Kushina, slight Itachi x Yui and possibly KonohamaruxKuroyuki Godlike semi-cold Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

A Naruto & Sword art Online Crossover

**Naruto, The Game master**

**Chapter 1**

**Academy days**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sword Art Online**

**I didn't see a lot of those so I decided to make a crossover myself.**

**START!**

Minato and Kushina were currently looking with narrowed eyes at a 5 year old Naruto, who was currently looking at his fuinjutsu book with emotionless eyes. This kind of things happened a lot lately, so much that Naruto wanted to just leave the house with the first occasion, but he had to wait. Wait until his future father and mother created some new ID papers for him.

"Naruto, why don't you recognize your fault?" asked Kushina, who was getting increasingly annoyed. Naruto's twin sister and holder of Kyuubi's youki, Rei, had often claimed that Naruto was doing pranks, even though he was sometimes too far away for it to actually happen. Of course, since cute little Rei would clearly _ never _do such things they never asked her about it. Once Naruto was actually at the other side of the village when it happened, and, while he didn't get a scolding about it, she was just told it was impossible.

"I don't have the vaguest idea what you are talking about, Kushina-sama" He said with no emotion, something only years of training did to you. The -sama had been unexpected, but they didn't care. Naruto had long since stopped calling them by anything but names and suffixes, never dad or mom.

The boy had less credibility in the village, so usually got quite the beatings, but always stood uncaring, his screams couldn't be heard, so why scream? Minato was more angered at his emotionless talk than anything, he was 100% sure the boy shouldn't be able to have such a voice! He didn't see any deception in the boys eyes, and he was a Hokage. He never could actually, never once since those things started happening did the boy look like he was lying, it just didn't make sense! Jiraya had once told him it was actually Rei doing it all, but he had beat the Sannin for even mentioning such a possibility. He hadn't seen his sensei since then, and, although many had told him the same thing, he always told them to fuck off.

He was very sad for doing so, as he had lost quite a little respect from everyone in the ninja corps. The boy, meanwhile, gained a lot of favor from the ANBU, and had high chances of being admitted in ROOT if it still existed, but he knew the boy seemed to have other plans, which 5 year old kids shouldn't have!

After another half an hour of shouting from Kushina and deadpanns from Naruto, he decided to put security seals around the house so he could see who did it all.

The next day, he had brought Naruto and Kushina to a TV which he connected to the seals. Rei had accused Naruto again, and he was sure couldn't say no if he saw himself in the security records.

Naruto had a knowing look in his eyes, and a smirk on his face that made Minato twitch, it was as if the boy knew something they didn't. When they looked at the recordings they were shocked: it had been Rei all along apparently.

Kushina started screaming bloody murder, saying that Naruto must have edited the seals, making Naruto and Minato face palm, since it was impossible for even Jiraya to do that.

Naruto however frowned his eyes in anger, and threw a scroll at Minato before Shunshin-ing away.

'_Wait, Shunshin? I didn't teach Rei even half-way that much and I never actually trained Naruto!' _thought Minato before he remembered the scroll in his hands opening it, he almost fainted, as he read:

_I hereby disown myself as the clan heir of the Uzumaki-Namikaze__clan as the __ar__ti__cle__ 742 about clans written by The Nidaime allows me, I will never again make claims about my name or the rights that come with it, __and as long as I never again use moves that are only allowed in the clan, which I swear under oath I don't know, I can no longer receive orders from the Clan Head and his subordinates._

_Sinc__ere__l__y__, __Naruto_

The last part was written in blood, so it couldn't be faked. When Kushina read this, she was too shocked to even faint, she just froze where she was.

It was that scene that Rei walked into with a brush in her hand and shouted: "Mom, Ni-san has painted the wall yellow!". Minato was sweetdropping more than humanly possible as he said: "Dear, you know you are holding a yellow brush in your right hand right?" The girl went red trying to come up with an excuse before her father threw her a look that promised pain and she shut up. He decided it was time to face the girl with how, what he considered traitors and liars, were treated.

The cries could be heard from outside the village.

At approximately one mile distance, stood three people, out of which two wore Konoha Headbands. Anyone in the Elemental Countries would recognize all three of them however: The one who didn't wear a headband was Naruto, who was Namikaze 2 minutes ago. The other two were about 25 each and wore normal Jounin clothes, except the older man wore a black cloak over his uniform. The two adults were two of the most powerful ninja Konoha ever had, on par With Kakashi, Jiraya, Minato and Kushina: Yuuki Kirito, once Kirigaya, and Yuuki Asuna, his wife.

Naruto looked at his new parents with barely hidden excitement, two days ago they had showed him a thing called Interface that allowed them to control reality and gave him one too, so he could learn a few jutsu. He was also given a short but unbelievable explanation about how his life was a Video Game and they were the Game Masters, or GM for short. They were technically the ones to increase his skills and change the battles he took however they wanted. They could make him dead-last, Rookie of the Year or Hokage in 2 minutes!

They decided to adopt him and make him an GM so when they had to leave for the real world he could take care of the games with his older sister, Yui. He also had a smaller sister who was currently 2 named Kuro Yuuki, or how they call her Kuroyukihime.

Apparently, the real world moved slower than this one, but they still needed to go out of the game sometimes so their real bodies could go to the bath eat and all that. One year in here was one day outside if what they said was correct.

There were more GM's scattered who Naruto would meet, such as an animal summoner called Silica and Leafa, who was Kirito's sister.

After a short happy reunion, they left to the Yuuki Mansion, which, he had to admit, was bigger than the one before, but then again, since all the GM's resided here it was more necessity for space and having unlimited money helped a lot.

Naruto entered the mansion to spot a woman about Kirito's age that had long blond hair stuck in a pony tail, he figured this must be Leafa and had to admit she didn't look like Kirito in the least. She was currently doing some dishes, which surprised him seeing as their GM powers allowed them to press the 'clean' button and it would be over.

Suguha a.k.a Leafa also recognized him, he WAS the protagonist after all, so it was hard not to, especially when he looked like her academy classmate, Minato.

The gang including Kirito, Asuna, Leafa, Yui, Lizbeth, Sinon, Agil and Alice had all been sent to help, but Alice had to leave because she was needed in her world that moved faster than the real one. Agil only came from time to time, as a hobby, while the others were around doing mission and stuff.

Lizbeth worked in collaboration with the Higurashi store, as they sold the weapons she made, Sinon was a Hunter-nin, Leafa, Kirito and Asuna were Jounin while Yui was a Chunnin. Alice had been a gennin when she had to leave and they made it look like she died. Agil couldn't stay so he never actually did much. He came to grind some fools from time to time, but no one ever spotted him because of his level 100 stealth.

Naruto smirked _'This Is gonna be fun' _he thought.

3 years later

The academy was crowded, but it was easy to spot the important people for a now orange-haired individual. Naruto had used the Interface to change his eyes and hair to look like his parents...Or at least a combination between them, with his father hairstyle and his mother's hair color.

Looking around he noticed the ones he was going to slowly upgrade over the next years to become the best ever: Nara Shikamaru was talking to Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka was bragging about her looks to the girls, Sasuke Uchiha was taking note of everyone, Aburame Shino was sitting alone in a corner, Hinata Hyuuga was talking with Rei Namikaze and Inuzuka Kiba was talking with his dog about something or another that he didn't care about.

He sighed as he looked over their stats, he had planned what to do first. He had to get everyone's weaknesses out as much as possible, so he had to lower Shikamaru's Laziness and add to his Stamina, same about Choji, Sasuke was okay, and he wanted to train him to be at least Chunnin level before he graduated, maybe Kiba too after he lowered his and Ino's Pride, Hyuuga Hinata was getting a Confidence Boost immediately, and was going to be a Hyuuga Genius by the end of the Academy, and he was going to increase everyone's tolerance towards the Aburame.

Rei was the wild card of the whole thing, he wanted to make her the dead-last as revenge, and then get her on his team, oh yeah that would be fun.

He had the gennin teams planned out already: Aburame, Inuzuka and Hyuuga in one, The Ino-Shika-Cho was reborn and he got Sasuke and Rei, the second best and the Dead-last, oh yeah.

Of course, Iruka had decided to enter the room at that point, so he decided to jump start his genjustu skill to 100 and make one where it seemed he actually heard anything and even responded.

He frowned at everyone's skills, and looked at attributes: He increased Uchiha's speed and power, the girls chakra reserves and control, Kiba's speed and intelligence and Shino's power and speed. Shikamaru and Chouji got Stamina and speed. He didn't waver Rei's skills in the slightest

It was when the taijutsu spar from the first day came that he was truly happy. He was paired with Uchiha Sasuke, who was staring at him strangely, which was normal seeing as he wore a cloak to hide his face, just like his mother when they cleared the first floor of Aincrad. The spar was created to decided how far off the children were, and also about their speed and strenght

Sasuke entered in a weird stance, something he probably saw and tried to copy. He, however, entered the stance of the 'Yuuki' style, which relied on complete superiority most of the time, with his hands like when his father held two swords: one in front of him, and the other near the head.

Sasuke charged at him with a punch prepared, but for him it was ultra-slow, so he side-stepped and hit him in the stomach with his knee, then spun and took his legs from the ground with his feet, before hitting him with the back of his forearm over the abdomen, sending him down on the floor.

Sasuke gaped in pain as he was hit, not believing how outmatched he was. His father had always told him that the Uchiha were the best, and that, just like Itachi, he should make his clan proud.

Yet here he was getting beaten like a rag doll! He swore he was going to ask his parents about this when he got home. _'I have to know who he is first!' _he thought grimacing, but he was saved by the proctor: "Winner, Yuuki Naruto!" the man shouted angrily, having expected the Uchiha to win, especially at the speed he moved with.

He saw that the others were already finishing there fights, although only 1 minute passed, and had to say that their performances were way too good, most were average, and the others were _above _average, not a single one under. '_How is this possible? Could they all be prodigies? ' _he thought until he looked at a fight that looked quite a lot like the one before, the one between Rei and Hinata.

Hinata had gotten angry because of something Rei had said, and was currently closing said girl's tenketsu at a speed that she never had before. Rei, meanwhile, who was always fed with a silver spoon even after the incident 3 years ago, was getting herself pwned completely as she couldn't even move

Overkill was too soft a word for what she did, and Naruto had to admit he was proud of his work.

So the grades were:

Naruto Yuuki: 10+

Sasuke Uchiha: 10 (He would have done better against another!)

Hinata Hyuga: 10

Choji Akimichi: 9.50

Kiba Inuzuka: 9.50

Shino Aburame: 9.25

…

Shikamaru Nara: 8 (Seriously? A Nara with over 5?!)

Yamanaka Ino: 8 (That girl has Taijutsu skills? Since when?)

…

Rei Namikaze: 5

The last one shocked everyone present. Sure, she WAS placed with an angry Hyuga who completely beat her, but 5? That meant her speed and strength were civilian level at best! An 8 year old who likes to train with lifting small weights could beat her! On the other hand, Yamanaka and Nara shocked them further, since those two clans had rusty taijutsu skills before! The Yuuki didn't surprise them at all however, being the son of two who finished with a 10, but then again, same was about Namikaze

Kirito and Minato's battles were legendary, to think that one of them had such a better offspring then the other was strange, especially with Asuna and Kushina being the best kunoichi around. Then they remembered, to their anger, how the Yondaime treated their daughter... Yup, she deserved lower.

The next thing they did was give the kids a lecture about what being ninja means, and unlock the chakra coils of those who needed them to be unlocked.

Everyone's eyes were on the orange-haired kid, not that anyone noticed the color. The boy was the best of the best, yet seemed to want more, even Itachi didn't have the skills of this kid! The best shinobi and kunoichi in the academy records were Itachi Uchiha and Yuuki Yui, so things seemed to make some sense at least.

Everyone had been sent home after that, and few could say they were sad, but one such person was Rei. She had made a fool of herself, and had to recognize that, next to the other heirs, she was weak, especially next to Naruto... She was scared of what would happen if he got put up with her... Yea not a pretty sight.

Sasuke had run like a storm to his house, wanting to talk about the Yuuki family, since he had read that, during his father's exam, the Yuuki were also there.

When he arrived, and after he gave a short explanation of what happened, his father raised one question: "Who defeated you?" Sasuke responded shortly: "Yuuki Naruto"

The moment the name Yuuki was said the three other occupants had funny reactions: Mikoto started to dream about the times when she was a gennin and kept muttering about "loud red-heads" and "scary orange-heads". Fugaku stuck himself on the ceiling via tree walking, too scared to go down. And Itachi had found the floor very interesting, though that may have to do something with the pink shade his cheeks had.(At the YUUKI not the NARUTO you Yaoi bastards!)

Sasuke was startled by this reactions, especially since he felt left out.

He got his explanation soon enough courtesy of a fellow Uchiha that happened to come to deliver the mail: "Fugaku-sama was beaten into an inch of his life by Naruto's father, Kirito. Mikoto-sama, Kushina Uzumaki, AsunaYuuki and Hitomi Hyuga had been good friends during their gennin upcoming and Itachi seems to have a little crush on Naruto's older sister, Yui..." as soon as he finished, he was attacked by an angry Itachi, and had to run away.

Sasuke just fainted, which, through a strange coincidence was at the same time Naruto himself fainted after hearing the same thing the other way around from Yui.

Rei was currently getting encouraged by her not-mad-in-the-least parents, saying that she will do better next time. The Yondaime's shock when he found out that Naruto was adopted by his best friend... Was not a pretty sight.

Kushina however, thanked all the gods up there it had been Asuna and not some mad woman or, worse, no one at all.

**See you next time!**

**Hope it wasn't a let down, you will see more information on the Interface next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto, the Game master **

**Chapter 2 **

**Hero's legacy**

**Sorry for being late but I had to rethink this a couple of times and make the other story too. **

** Don't own Naruto or Sword art Online**

**START!**

To say Naruto had been busy was quite bold, he barely slept a few nights and had to rethink what to do quite a little. Aside from changes because of quick-time events, he also had a moral problem. It was very strange that no matter how much he thought about it he couldn't understand where his heroics came from.

Sure, both his old and new father had the quirk to always save girls, so it was in his blood twice, but that shouldn't mean he should react like this.

First had been a pink-haired girl, apparently she was always ridiculed for her large forehead ( Yes, it's Sakura), but he hadn't really cared until one day he saw her getting bullied by some older girls who threw rocks at her, enough to say his parents had left more in him than they thought: He caught all the rocks, and then told the girls to run away before he lost his temper any further, but the girls simply laughed and tried to throw a rock at him, forgetting who he was.

Enough to say that after carrying Sakura to the infirmary and making her form a friendship with Ino, he had went back to get the girls he had knocked out a little too forcefully and took them to the infirmary too. Strangely, he never got detention for that one.

Second one was Hinata Hyuga, who was becoming braver with his Interface pushing her in the right direction, whom he had saw get bullied by someone in the Branch House. Of course, when the other Hyuga tried to hit her, he caught his jyuken strike before punching him with his free hand. The kid flew in a tree, and before he got a breath in he was caught by his throat and held by the three. After making him faint from pure KI, Naruto got a small anger burst in Hinata through the Game interface , which caused quite the reaction...next day the Clan Head was in the Hospital, courtesy of three jyuken strikes: one in the head, so he would stop being so stupid, one in the heart, to stop being a coldhearted bastard and one between the legs to not create anymore idiots. The last one was actually an excuse to make him suffer since his wife was dead anyway.

The last one was the strangest though: It was during the Kyuubi festival that he noticed Rei was getting beaten by angry villagers. Had he been able to control his own body he would have spawned some popcorn and enjoy the show, sadly he wasn't.

He used the henge to transform into ANBU and created a few Kage Bunshin. Upon seeing them, the crowd gasped, but only after a burst of Killing Intent did they leave her alone. When he brought her to her father who was in a council meeting, he had to use Shunshin to escape the ultra-thankful Minato, especially after he healed Rei.

All things considered, he also gave Rei the Kyuubi's soul so she could control the Youki, which should be easier after he lowered the Kyuubi's hate towards humans and made him reconsider, through game mechanics of course. He would have loved to be there when the Namikazes met Kurama...

Things were getting strange in the academy too, now he had a half of the fan girls, while Sasuke had the other half though out of like 6, and also had the attention of the teachers who thought of him as a helper, since he had chunnin level knowledge and was also the best in class, not to mention strangely good with kids even if he was pretty damn cold.

It was during the third month that things got interesting...

XX-intermission-XX

Naruto slowly walked towards the training room of the academy, making sure to draw as little attention as possible. Damn, he hated those fan girls! All he had done in the last months had pointed at him as a cold hearted bastard, but it had only increased the number of fan girls he had. Sasuke was the only one in class to be able to stand up to him, and he never once won, though he managed to touch him plenty of times.

Now they had started the kunai melee training, and he really hoped those kids would have a little talent. Sasuke was going to be good, as he had assured of it himself, and strangely enough he had a feeling that Kiba would do good with a rapier. He had not checked on Rei all that much, since she never actually trained as she didn't think she needed it.

If he would have bothered, he would have discovered that Kushina decided to train Rei in Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu as to balance it out, since she was bad everything else, and Minato started her on the first step of the Rasengan.

He had not expected to be paired with Rei, and expected an easy victory, as he was good with a kunai too, not only a sword, but he had not expected her to draw a curved sword. He himself drew his father's sword, 'The Elucidator', ready to respond. They each took their stances, Rei with her sword's hilt at her head and pointing towards Naruto's feet (Similar to Palpatine from Star Wars) and Naruto with his sword in front of him, ready to counter his enemy's attack. Rei sent a thrust, but Naruto side-stepped and redirected Rei's sword to his right, and, as she passed by him, pushed her further with his free hand. Strangely, she lost 10% of her HP as that happened.

She stumbled awkwardly and almost fell out of the ring before regaining her footing, and spinning before trying hit him with vertical slash which he blocked, making her lose 1% HP because of the power difference, then tried it again, only for the event to repeat. Angry at her failed attempts, she put all her strength in a last attempt, but this time Naruto hit her sword with his, making her stumble back and lose 5% HP, and, before she could stay still, spun before hitting the girl with the back of his sword, making her lose 25% HP this time.

Almost falling on her back, the Namikaze somersaulted and skidded to a stop on her hands and legs. Seeing that she was at the limit of the ring, she prepared for a final attempt and somehow crouched under one of Naruto's slashes, before running towards the center of the ring.

Naruto had to admit he was impressed, for someone who had been doing Kenjutsu for a week the red-head was good, almost too good. She was clearly talented at this, but she needed a little more finesse, he could have killed her at least 20 times during the whole fight. As he looked at the girl who was running for the center, he decided to see what would she do. He wasn't exactly surprised at seeing her stop in the center, look towards him and go in her initial stance. But damn was he surprised when he saw her blade go crimson, as if starting a Sword Skill , which he, after 2 seconds, noticed was actually Kurama's chakra. _'__So she's trying to use Sword Skills__by using Kyuubi-san's chakra' _ he thought as he looked at the concentrating girl, who was clearly trying a Thrust, he decided to respond by the same coin. Putting the sword on his left, as if preparing a slash, he poured chakra in his sword, making it glow green, showing the activation of Horizontal, one of the most basic Sword Skills.

The students were awestruck at the awesomeness of the fight, which even surprised the Chunnin, as no such duel happened before, Kushina, Asuna, Leafa and Kirito being the only ones to do a lot of sword fighting, but nothing like this! Seeing the two dash, everyone's breath was taken, and they didn't regain them after the two flashes disappeared, showing the battle was over.

Naruto didn't say anything as he took a standing position, before sheathing his sword. When he did that, the Namikaze heir fell down to her knees, spitting blood and having a deep gash across her stomach. Her health was 5% and not changing, since for every drop of blood, Kurama gave another, keeping the girl alive. The boy went towards her in a slow pace, wanting to make it dramatic, and wondering if he was doing the right thing.

Rei felt little pain during her life, so this was ultra shocking for her, as she couldn't keep her eyes open much longer, and barely heard the shout for the winner, but knew who it was anyway. As she heard footsteps she turned and saw that Naruto was coming towards her. She was scared, as she imagined what he would do, laughing wouldn't be bad, neither would be a small kick behind the neck to put her to sleep. But what if he killed her or ra..._'WHERE THE HELL DID THAT THOUGHT COME FROM?!" _she mentally shouted, and if she wasn't so tattered she would have jumped up when she heard a voice: "**Oh, why not? I was just playing with ya mind girl..." **as she heard that, she knew there was only one voice that was so diabolic around: Kyuubi. Honestly, she would have loved to ask the Bijuu how the hell it ended up there since it was supposed to be inside Naruto, but now she had to go back to the real world to see what was happening.

Naruto had reached her and was clearly thinking, until a smirk came to his lips, and he extended his hand saying: "Congratulations, you have actually touched me." Now had that been anyone else, that would have been an insult, but everyone knew only Sasuke was able to touch Naruto, and never in sword fighting, which was Yuuki's playground.

Rei's eyes widened as Naruto's cloak fell in two different pieces and only 5 seconds later she realized she was the one to cut him. During the first 5 seconds everyone's eyes were on the orange-headed teenager's face and hair, and many jaws were dropping around.

Naruto had of course increased his charisma during the last few years, and he had the 'bad' luck to harness the looks of 4 of konoha's best looking, the #1 and 2 guys and girls around, Minato, Kushina, Kirito and Asuna, a deadly combination.

After getting over the shock, Rei looked at the still extended hand and, after an internal debate, finally extended her own hand, with kyuubi's help, and grabbed his. As she did this, Naruto's smirk doubled and a green light seemed to engulf her. She felt refreshed, and, looking over her body, she noticed that her wounds were healing _'Medical Ninjutsu?' _she thought confused.

As she was thinking, her wounds were already healed and she felt pulled by Naruto's hand, helping her get up. As she did so, she was astonished, since she felt almost better than before. Looking at him, she observed he had turned his back to her and was leaving. "Looking forward to our next battle." he said in an almost angry tone, all his amusement disappearing.

As Naruto was heading out, he noticed a shadow in a corner, but recognized it and relaxed instantly. The shadow seemed to make a 'hmpf' noise and than said in an amused tone: " You cut the cloak yourself didn't you?". Naruto let out a sad smile but quickly put his game face back and responded : "She would do well with a little push, but I still hate her, Kaa-san(Mom)."

Asuna sighed and shook her head, the boy was amazing at everything he did, but his attitude was just like, if not worse than, Kirito's. Sure, around the Clan he was a sweet kid, but with strangers he was constantly watching them, always in a stance around them.

X-X

Rei was currently running as quick as possible towards her house, at the same time speaking with Kyuubi. Apparently it had been sent through a seal from one place to the other. Kyuubi's soul wasn't trying to capture her so she just let it like that. When she got home she would ask her Father about the Yuuki clan, of whom she was 100% she had heard before.

To her luck, Minato and Kushina were actually recalling events through an album that seemed quite big, and they were currently at the academy photos.

Her question, following an explanation of what happened, made Minato face palm, as the Yuuki clan, while not one of the first was very important. "They helped redevelop the academy, increasing the standards and are famous for two things: Their amazing Sword Skills, of which you were trying the Thrust, and for the way they, a clan of less than 10 people, held the Kyuubi at bay for the Sandaime to seal it". The story had been amazing:

_Flashback_

_ Minato cursed as he watched the Kyuubi stand in front of him, staring at the Sandaime, Yondaime, Kushina and the two kids the Yondaime held._

_ As the Kyuubi broke chakra chains, the fox sent a claw towards Minato, who he knew he couldn't dodge. But as he tried to jump out, the claw was stopped by two crossed swords, before being sent back as the swordsman shouted: "Star Burst Stream!". Kirito jumped at the kyuubi and, along with Asuna who was throwing her thrusts around started pushing the Bijuu back. As Kurama was getting annoyed, especially because __of__ a winged blonde haired girl __that was__ cutting at it's neck__(Leafa)__, and tried to crush them, but was stopped when, after a Shout of :"Summoning Jutsu" it was in a stalemate with a giant Dragon, Pina if it got it's name right. On the top of the Dragon were two girls__(Silica and Sinon)__, out of which one was throwing explosive needles at it through a strange machine (Like Shizune, except with explosive tags). __Also on it's back was someone with a giant Hammer that really wanted to be beaten(Agil), and someone who constantly threw random weapons made from nowhere (Lizbeth)._

_Suffice to say Kyuubi didn't like how much damage those sword users where doing, and tried to them with its tails, but they were ca__ught__by some giant forks that seemed to be unending in number, judging by how she was throwing them._

_ By now, the Sandaime was ready and he immediately used the Shiki Fuijin __to seal the youki in Rei and the soul in Naruto._

_ After that the Yuuki clan all stood exhausted on the ground and were taken by the yondaime to the Hospital_

_End Flashback_

Rei stood frozen amazed like after a fairy tale, she had fought one of those and actually touched him! Of course he wasn't serious, but it still counted! She would boast about this for hours!

Meanwhile, Sasuke, who had heard the story before was closing in on Naruto, determination clear in his eyes. Naruto noticed him and turned around, looking the boy directly in the eyes. The Uchiha, clearing his throat and swallowing his pride said: "Train me". Naruto was gobsmacked, how did that come to pass, of course outside he only widened his eyes nad waited for him to continue. "I want to be truly powerful Uchiha, but I can't even unlock the Sharingan yet, so please help me get stronger!"

Naruto smiled,_ 'even better than planned' _he thought

**To be continued**


	3. New Developments

**Naruto, The Game master**

**Chapter 3**

**Training Results**

**I don't own Naruto, SAO and KOTOR, they have their respective owners which I ain't gonna put in here.  
**

**Also, the Interface's level up and other things are gonna be made after KOTOR, with the whole Attributes-Skills-Feats-Powers(Sword Skills in our case), although some changes will be made.**** The whole change from the last chapter will be explained by the existance of patches.** Also, Fugaku will be OOC, which you can attribute to Minato's influence. 

Rei sighed as she stood on a crate in her father's training room. The crate was filled with Kunai and Shuriken, but that was not the problem right now. The Uzumaki heir looked down at her hand, or more exactly, the tatoo on the back of it, the shape of a sword.

The Mark. That was it's name, from what her parents told her. It was what allowed the Yuuki clan members to use sword skills. The abilities were not bloodlines, they could train anyone as long as they had a Mark. According to the two shinobi, there were 5 levels of it, and only someone who had all 5 could bestow it on another. The levels were in order: Sword Initiate, Sword Practitioner, Sword User, Sword Player and Sword Master.

Both of her parents had the Sword User level, granted to them by Kirito, which allowed them to use Sword Skills all the way to middle class, 4/5-hit skills. Sword Masters could use even 20-hit skills with ease, such an example was the Star Burst Stream, a 15-hit skill that Kirito himself invented. To evolve one such thing, one needed to be trained by a Yuuki, or have a Guide Book which was hard to get. Apparently, each one also, starting from the third, gave some strange ability to See. The Yondaime had said that he suspected that, while they have the ability to _See _their own skill, Players have an ability to _Change _what was written, while the Masters could actually _Add _to it. Of course, she didn't know how real that was, after all it was a clan secret, a very well guarded one at that.

Kushina explained that they could call some strange panel thingy from air that was invisible to anyone under level three. It helped knowing your skills, though she threw a tantrum when she saw her _Intelligence _attribute was at 15, compared to her 50 Strength and 40 Wisdom. Rei almost called bullshit at that. _How am I supposed to believe that there is some invisible panel? _She thought frowning. As she was thinking she had a flashback: every single time she looked at Naruto, he seemed to press some invisible buttons... _Could it be? _She wondered yet again. Then again Naruto, once her brother if the name was right, was a Yuuki so he might have such a thing, not to mention he was the one to give her the sign in the first place!

With that discovery made, she went back to training, mostly Sword Skills and Taijutsu. She had evolved a little, and it seems they might just make a ninja of her yet, even though she trained for barely one hour a day, and usually rather lightly anyway. The only reason someone even bothered was because she wouldn't shut up about it and that Minato-sama would have their necks.

**With Sasuke**

The young Uchiha stared defiantly in his father's eyes, his one comma Sharingan blazing. The older man had found out that the young boy had the Sharingan when he used it to train, and was now asking questions about it: "How did you end up in a _dangerous _situation to awaken it anyway? It was supposed to activate near-death, so how the hell did YOU get it?" he questioned angrily, clenching his teeth. He had worked through many obstacles, with tears and blood to awaken his, yet Itachi and Sasuke awakened them when they were 8! He was all for the new generation surpassing the old, but this was getting on his nerves!

Sasuke kept his calm and his natural tone, trained with Naruto over the last two weeks, and came up with a good excuse... "I fell off a tree"... for him anyway.

Fugaku was cursing all the gods out there, how the hell did it come to this? "Not you too!" he was never intelligent anyway, and the fact that Itachi said the same thing didn't ring the right bells in his head.

Sasuke smirked seeing that he did it, and hopefully made his Master proud. He was sweating heavily, wondering if his father will want to test him. The older man seemed to think of something, so it might just be that. Seeing that his father was about to say something, Sasuke perked up, getting his hopes up "What do you thing Mikoto is doing for dinner?" only to get them blown away. _'I wonder how the hell __did this guy become a jounin__?' _he thought, rising his forehead off the floor. The man kept rambling, not giving even one little F**k about asking him if he knew the Grand Fireball and Sage Pheonix Fire techniques.

Angered by this particular event, the black haired kid went to the training ground of the Uchiha. He had no idea why someone made it, especially in a forest, but supposed it was to keep techniques hidden, not that they had anything special anyway. As he threw Fireballs and Pheonix Sages around, He never noticed a shadow creeping out behind him. He finally ran out of chakra and started doing some taijustu training, which he so much needed to throw away stress, before finally going to kenjutsu.

Sasuke had not wanted to learn the Way of the Sword initially, but after seeing his Master cut 4 trees in one hit without touching them, he decided right away. It also happened to help him concentrate on his surroundings more, so he finally noticed something behind him and, without giving a warning, he used the Horizontal to try and cut his stalker.

The still unknown person jumped back and threw a fireball at him. Sasuke thanked gods for the Chakra suppression seals, which he deactivated to give himself chakra to respond in kind. The field lit up as the two clashed in the middle. Sasuke activated his sharingan to help him dodge whatever the enemy did next, and wasn't surprised to see Kunai. Using his sword, he cut down every single one in two, barely breaking a sweat.

The shadow appeared right above him with a sword over his head in a down slash motion. The young Uchiha blocked the sword with his own, before pushing the man back. As the opponent skidded to a stop, Sasuke finally saw his enemy's face Face and only said one thing: "Nii-san? Why are you attacking me?".

Itachi let a small smile grace his lips, hiding his concern from the young one. The clan's coup did not matter enough to disturb the little Uchiha. Itachi would be forced to do something about Yui though, since trying to break up with her failed, because she saw right through him. _"That girl is too paranoid for her won good! But then again so am I...' _he thought, still not displaying any emotion.

Sasuke himself had learned other things then combat from Naruto, and one such thing was seeing past emotional barriers, which his brother used. The sharingan allowed him to do it easier than other people, so he could see that his brother was troubled. "Itachi-nii, what is bothering you?" he asked his older brother, continuing to look like a cute, innocent kid.

Itachi's breath was cut, the boy had seen through him like Yui had, with more ease actually. He blamed Women and Children' intuition. "Nothing to concern itself, just clan bussines.." he immediately cursed his slip inwardly.

" But I'm part of the clan Too! Besides, I might one day even lead it!" Sasuke said, hoping to find what was so troubling, since Naruto told him some conspiracy seemed to air around. He observed that Itachi was trying to get himself out with an excuse, so he used a combination of The Puppy-eye Jutsu and the Big head Jutsu to create a giant Puppy-Eyes, with a pout added to it.(Imagine a Chibi). Itachi's defense seemed to fall instantly, and he said one thing: "Yui". But it was more than Enough, because Sasuke had learned one thing from Naruto more than anything: "Trying to understand women is like trying to catch Tora: It happens a lot, It's painful, and it's useless in the end, because you never will be able to do it for more than a short time.". Sasuke had met briefly with Tora, and had to admit it was a demon cat.

Unfortunately, Sasuke had said that out loud, and Itachi was now staring at him, and was close to writing that on a paper and selling it as a philosophy to follow. The fact that Sasuke said that was the only thing that stopped him. "Sasuke...how did you invent that?" he asked looking like the devil incarnate, with His Mangekyo Sharingan flaming. Sasuke, trying not to look scared responded simply: "Naruto told me."

Itachi sighed and calmed down, thanking all gods Sasuke did not have Girl Problems just yet. Going back to wondering about Killing his own clan, he went on his way.

Sasuke sat down and shook his head, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding. That had been a close call, with Itachi part of the ANBU. He wondered how far would it be until Itachi would find out that he didn't actually find out what he was looking for.

Tired from all the thinking, Sasuke stood down on a log and hoped for the best.

**With Naruto **

The once-blonde stood sprawled all over his bed, trying to calm down after being run around the village by fan girls while he was buying groceries.

Luckily, the groceries didn't have a scratch, or he would have been faced with Demonic!Asuna. Looking over the last few weeks, he wondered if things were overall good or bad. On the bad side, he had lost his protagonist status, together with his Talk no Jutsu and Plot Armor, had been followed by fangirls and had gotten his ass kicked by Yui many times during duels, because she was thinking about Itachi and almost cut his head off several times, while forgetting to hold back even more of the times.

On the bright side, everything was going according to plan, with Rei staying at the bottom of the class and having gotten her first Mark and Sasuke getting trained by him. At the school, the grouping was made in funny terms: He, Sasuke and Hinata were the Demon Triumvirate , The Clan heirs were the Nine Circles of Hell together with Neji, TenTen and Lee, who often ended up helping at the academy because of the Youthful shouts, the averages were the Devils and finally Rei was the Minion.

Putting everything together, it seemed better than expected, although losing the TnJ was sad. Kyuubi was going to have a talk with Rei soon though and that was just what he wanted: he had given Kyuubi the level 5 Mark and a certain book only Rei could read, and was now waiting for confirmation that the Tutorial had been finished .

Suddenly he heard an alarm coming from his right and noticed he had received a quest: "Fighting with Yui? Great, a duel is exactly what I need..." he said smiling evily.

Equiping his dueling costume, he went in the underground training facility. Really, building your own home was useful at hiding things such as underground training facilities.

Arriving there, he noticed Kirito was playing an RPG on a console, which, from his knowledge, must have been an Xbox 1480 or a PS5. Looking over the man's shoulder, he noticed he was playing Assassin's Creed 6, which was relatively new, having appeared only after him. _"__Talk about Inception...Playing an RPG inside a VRRPG_ ….." he thought barely stopping himself from laughing.

Felling a presence behind himself, he turned around to see Asuna looking at him waiting for him to get to the field. He walked inside the dueling room while smiling maniacally at Yui, who was too busy thinking about Itachi to care.

Asuna just sighed, wondering if she was ever that bad. Probably not, seeing as she was in the middle of a death game at the time. "First Hit Wins, 3, 2, 1... GO!" she said before finding cover as not to get hit by Yui when she was angry.

Naruto Jumped at Yui and almost cut her in two with a Vertical but the girl reacted in the last second, and she looked pretty pissed _"Oh Joy..." _thought Naruto as he was thrown back and skidded to a stop. He just got on balance before having to crouch under a Horizontal, before responding with a Linear, which Yui sidestepped away from. Naruto got ready to block just in time to stop Yui's Slash, which was followed by a Rotation(New stuff) that made Naruto fall on his butt.

Unfortunately, he dropped his sword and could have gotten defeated right there, but Yui got dizzy from rotating, which gave him time to take his sword. He used his best 1-hit sword skill "Avalanche", which involved jumping at his opponent. Yui, however, somehow leaned to a side enough to avoid it, and took Naruto's feet from under him, making him fall on his face.

Angry, Naruto got up and used his only combo : The Basic. It was made out of 5 Sword Skills: Slash, Horizontal, Vertical, Flurry (KOTOR) and finally Linear.

Yui, out of her dizziness, easily avoided the Slash, jumped away from the Horizontal although it left a gash on her stomach, at which point the duel ended, then blocked Naruto's Vertical before blocking two of Flurry's strike's, the third however, threw her off balance, leaving her vulnerable to the Linear.

Of course, being in ANBU, She easily substituted with a log with no signs.

Asuna , Kirito and KuroYukiHime stared at the two kids who had made a comical battle in under a minute. Declaring Naruto the victor, Asuna took Kirito away.

As he looked around, Naruto noticed Yui was giving an automatic quest, which meant she was almost controlled, or not knowing about it. Wanting to see it, he initiated conversation.

"Damn, you beat me Nii-chan! I'd love to talk about the battle, but I have to take care of Kuro, so go talk to Mom, I heard she wanted to talk to you!" The girl said, looking at the boy with respect.

Naruto sighed and looked at the Quest, only for his Jaw to drop:

** Quest Name: The Hacker**

** Giver: Yui/Kuro/****Leafa**

** Level Requirement: Level 50 **(For Real?!)

** XP Reward: 1 Million Xp **(WOW!)

** Choose Reward: Madara's Battle Armor, Juubi-skin Sword, ****1****00****.000.000 Ryo, Flintock Pistol, 5x Ultra Soldier Pill.**

**One of your Clansmen has informed You that Asuna wants to talk to you, ****you have last seen her and Kirito go to the Kitchen, so you should go there to check.**

Naruto was trembling from shock as he looked at the rewards: **1 Million XP** would blow him from his level 5 to level 40! **Madara's Armor** could Absorb almost any Elemental Jutsu, and had a defense rating so big, Tsunade would break her hand trying to punch it. The** Sword **could cut anything and dealt 5000 HP damage every 2 seconds for the next minute, so 150000 HP damage over 1 minute, and he had 400 HP... Yea how about no fighting such a thing. **100 Million Ryo** was enough to buy a village and still live like a king, and a **Flintock Pistol** would be awesome to have in a kunai throwing society. The **Ultra Soldier Pill** gave +4000 Damage, + 20 STR, DEX and CON and +5000 Stamina over the next hour...

"Is this the last quest of the game?" he wondered aloud as he read the statistics. He pressed the HINT button and was shocked by what he read: **It is suggested to take the quest with Uzumaki Rei (****Full ****Bijuu Mode) and Uchiha Sasuke (Rinnegan), and only after each is at least level 50. Other Possibilities are: ****Kiba Inuzuka (Hanyou Mode), Hinata or Neji Hyuuga (****Eraser**** Byakugan), ****Rock Lee ( 8 Gates), Shino Aburame (Planetary Hive), ****Itachi Uchiha (Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan), Yui Uchiha/Yuuki (Amaterasu/Fire Goddess), ****Jiraya (Full Toad Sage Mode) , Tsunade (Mokuton Sage Mode), Uchiha Madara (Sage of The ****S****ix Paths****), ****Sabaku no Garaa (Shukaku tag-team mode), ****Obito Uchiha ****(Rinnegan)**** and Shikamaru Nara (Shadow Controller****mode).**

Naruto stood there staring, unwilling to look at the walkthrough because of the pure madness of all of that. Someof those Awakenings made no sense to him, aside from Rock Lee's 8 Gates. Also, wasn't Obito dead?Not to mention Madara!

Wanting to understand how he got this quest, he looked at the quest requirements: **Defeat Yui in a First Strike Duel/ Help Kuro in the Jounnin Exam/ Give Leafa her Skill back**._Oh, that makes sense, beat someone 5 years your senior in a duel and get the hardest quest around..." _he thought sarcastically, trying to resist the temptation to try to do the Quest, even with no companions and 46 levels to early. He really did try.

**With Rei**

The Uzumaki clan heir stared at the imprisoned Kyuubi, and couldn't help but be impressed by the Shinigami's work. Still, she was a freakin' Namikaze, so no emotion could reach her face.

Kurama looked at the young girl and had to admit the girl had guts, since most would tremble in fear at the sight of a giant Demon Fox. "Come closer, Rei, We have much to talk about." he said, remembering how Naruto told him to act: He had to be good with the girl, but still give her the cold shoulder until she got his respect. The girl seemed to think for a second, before deciding to listen to the Kyuubi.

As she closed in on the cage, Rei observed something on the Bijuu's foot. Narrowing her eyes, she closed in on it, before falling on her butt as she saw what it was: Mark Level 5, with 5 swords forming a circle. Looking up, she noticed Kyuubi was chuckling at her reaction. Angry, she wanted to shout to the Giant Fox, but was stopped when a book hit her right in the face. Holding her head with her hands, she looked at the book that was named Game Manual. Wanting to see why he gave her that, she opened at a random page, that just turned out to be the Romance page. She went as red as her hair and threw The book at Kyuubi who caught it with a tail.

Opening the book at the page it was before, Kyuubi hardly stopped a laugh as he said: "Did you seriously just get embarrassed seeing a photo of you kissing Sasuke? What a prude..."

The girl, completely forgetting her position, run to the Kyuubi and started to punch it. The moment she stopped, she realized she was inside the cage. "Oops..." she said as Kurama grabbed her with his tail. For a second she thought of screaming, before realizing she was in her mindscape, so no one could hear her, so she was at Kyuubi's mercy...

"I would say you have your mother's temper, but she sure as hell never did something like this. Kushina wasn't the brightest bulb out there, but you just take the prize of stupidest kunoichi I've had the pleasure or displeasure to meet." He said somehow raising a giant eyebrow. The girl felt even stupider when criticized by a fox that was told to only know destruction. Of all things, being put back outside the cage was the most unexpected one to happen. "Now, you should start reading that, as otherwise you will have a hard time passing the academy, not to mention future tests." said Kurama, smiling at her.

Rei gulped and brought up the Game Manual to start reading, god knows it had 40 pages.

**See you next time!**

** Also, Remember the story happens somewhere around 2025, so PS5 and Xbox 1480 aren't impossible nor is AC 6. ****And The reason Naruto defeated Yui was pure luck, ****as she wasn't completely stable. **

**Also, Game Manual is also part walkthrough in this fanfic**


	4. Hacker and Manual

**Naruto, the GM**

**Chapter 4 **

**The Hacker and the Manual**

** It has been a long time since I've last wrote anything, but I hope you'll forgive me. Lots of explanations incoming by the way! Computer Use- Seal Use and Demolition- none for those who played Kotor.**

**START!**

Rei frowned as she looked at the Manual. It began with an explanation of the level up system, which seemed to be the best way to become more powerful, but the hardest too. You needed to gain XP by either doing missions or beating enemies. Sometimes, discovering things helped too it seems. Then came the Attributes-Skills-Feats-Powers thingy, and things got complicated.

"So" she said curiously "Once every 2 levels I get an attribute point, and I get to choose from Strength, Dexterity, Intelligence, Constitution, Wisdom and Charisma?"

Kurama looked at her in what seemed like disgust, but inside he was smiling at how easily the girl understood that. He barely held back a smile as he nodded and added: "For those who don't have a Mark, the attributes are chosen based on what they do: Until now, you've had more points in Charisma and Dexterity, the others are at 10, as not to keep you down."

The girl nodded her head, trying to look as if she was trying to put it all together, while in reality she was getting very confused at the whole thing. "Hmm, I see" she said tilting her head "Strength gives you a damage and speed bonus for taijutsu and lets you carry heavier weapons, Dexterity improves Kenjutsu, weapon throwing and the speed of seal making, Intelligence has everything to do with the skills, such as how many points I get and a slight bonus to all of them, Constitution is my endurance and allows me to carry heavier armor, Wisdom shows how much Chakra I have, and how much damage my Justus do, and Charisma lowers the Chakra cost for using justus of a different element and improves my persuasion ability...That actually made sense" she added the last part shocked, having expected something very complicated.

Kyuubi had known most of that, but it was nice to have someone else read to him, reminded him of Rikudo... _"No daydreaming now!" _he thought as he looked at Rei. The girl was starting to read into the skills of the game, so he had to pay attention. Those were a little harder.

"Okay, here goes nothing, Seal use is pretty much self-explainable, Repair is also like that, but I doubt I'll need it, Stealth is probably for going around undetected, Awareness is... I think my ability to see things that are hidden? Persuade is my ability to convince someone, Security is for picking locks and finally Treat injury is my ability to heal and my reaction to soldier pills... That's a lot to take in" she said as she put the book down on the floor of her mindscape, modeled after her room. As she closed her book something interesting got her eye: "Alignment?"

**With Naruto **

The young Yuuki was walking uneasily in his own house. Every corner could have a level 50 mob that could one shot finish him. Sure, he could activate God mode and use console commands, so he had nothing to be afraid of, as long as he didn't spend more than 5 minutes in God Mode, which was the limit. Just as his mind was running around, one such Mob appeared in front of him. _"Make that 7, __"_he thought frowning. All 7 were level 50. Cursing, he checked for their names, the result was: "**Obito Uchiha(Maskless), Matatabi , ****Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken and Chomei" **Naruto muttered, gulping at the sheer thought of what he was facing: The Last Boss of the game and 6 Tailed Beasts. No wonder this quest required 3 level 50 players. Luckily, the God Mode was a saving move: 999 for every attribute and skill, all feats, maximum power for all justus (Rasengan becomes Massive Rasengan), infinite life and Chakra. _"If I add Console commands, they aren't even worth my time, but then again that would be Overkill" _he thought. Still he activated one console command: **Learn_Jutsu Shadow Clone. **"_It's perfect for emergencies, with one Shadow Clone taking care of each enemy" _he thought, trying not to overthink.

The mobs didn't know what hit them. One second they were attacking, the other they were assaulted. Obito's head fell before Naruto's sword, Matatabi was hit by a giant Fire Dragon, Isobu didn't move fast enough to avoid being caught by an earth justu, Son was hit by a Massive Rasengan, Kokou was attacked by taijutsu and looked like he had been eaten alive, Saiken was hit by a giant Wind Breakthrough and Chomei was impaled by a sword. All in just 10 seconds. Then again, 6 shadow clones would be able to do that. After the clones sealed the Bijuu in some vases they spawned, Naruto turned God Mode off and left towards the kitchen.

He knew no one in the clan could help him, since they were to high level for him to add in his group, except Kuro, but that was out of the question. He had no time to recruit Rei or Sasuke, since he had to find Asuna and Kirito to back them up. One of the things he hated about the console was it's inability to increase levels, which would have been useful.

As he was approaching the kitchen, he saw a sign for a Quick Time Event. _"Great, just what I needed..." _he thought as the cutscene started.

The symbol showed an arrow pointing down, so he crouched, just in time not to be hit by a Water Bullet. Then, the arrow showed up, just in time to save him from having his legs taken by the sudden attacker. Then, the symbol showed symbols for Chakra and Attack, which meant justu, so he sent a Fireball at the enemy. The Event seemed to think it was the right thing to do, because the enemy reacted with a water bullet, although it was much bigger than his fireball, which resulted in him being hit. Still, he had succeeded the Event, so he could activate God mode.

As he wanted to do that, Kirito appeared behind the enemy and attacked with an Avalanche. The man, who was probably the Hacker, easily blocked with a sword Naruto recognized as the **Juubi-skin Sword **. The man also wore **Madara's Battle Armor, **and had a **Flintock Pistol **at his belt. The man however, attracted attention through one thing: He was nor an NPC nor a Created Soul... He was a Human, Like Kirito, Asuna, Sinon, Leafa and the others.

_"__If that's true, than it means this quest has something special" _he thought, dodging another slash. Knowing that fighting him would be hard, he wanted to make a battle plan first, so he started a conversation: "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The man seemed to be shocked for a second, but then let a huge grin split his face. "Did you think we was going to let you Japanese people do a military experiment of this magnitude?" he said evilly.

Naruto's face was beyond shocked

**With Rei**

The young girl watched the Giant Demon Fox with a questioning look. Kyuubi, having not met the Puppy-eye jutsu before, fell easily enough. "Alignment is decided by your actions, good deeds give you light side points, while bad one give you dark side points." he said wondering how to explain it to her. Suddenly he had an idea: **Spawn_Model Rei 8 casual 10. Spawn_Model Rei 8 casual 90. **

Upon using those commands, Two figures appeared next to the fox. To his left was a girl identical to Rei, who looked as if she was glowing, you could almost feel roll of off her. The the right however, was a different Rei. Her eyes were icy, and her skin had taken a greyish shade. Rei actually felt scared looking at her. As she was trying to understand the whole idea, a thought hit her:

"How can I go on the light path if I'm a ninja? I will be forced to kill people!" she said, feeling desperate at the end.

Kyuubi let a cheeky smile out as he looked at the girl. She was kind of lazy and uncaring, but she was smart. "Those won't count. It's you decisions that do." he lectured like an old man. "Let's say that during a mission, you captured someone. What will you do after you interrogate him?" he added curiously

Rei looked down thoughtfully, before responding: "I will put a memory seal on him, steal any plans he might have and send him back.". Kurama let out 'hmpf!' sound and looked at the dark Rei, who sighed and disappeared. Suddenly, a blue light surrounded Rei. "W-what the?" she said before understanding: Light side points. That was probably the message to say she received them. Looking up, she saw Light Rei smiling at her before disappearing too.

Smiling she said: "I suppose it's time to go to the next instruction?". Kurama nodded, not really caring about the Feats and Powers, since they weren't explained in detail.

"So, I get a new Feat, which are apparently... almost anything, from passive improvements to new moves that can be spammed. Those are also needed for a few things, such as heavy armor. Then come powers, which are mostly sword skills and a couple of jutsu...Do I seriously get a new power every 2 levels?" she was almost drooling thinking of how she would be at level 40, knowing at least 20 jutsu... that wasn't that much actually. Still, combined with the 3 academy jutsus, the Rasengan, the Summoning and some jutsus her parents would teach her, she could get up to 40... she'd be a library by then, there were barely that many jutsus in Konoha's scrolls.

Still, the manual wasn't over, and as she went to the next page, she suddenly went red: she was back to the Romance page.

Kurama was rolling around the cage laughing at the face she made. The Cage was shaking so much, it almost triggered the failsafe. Suddenly, the Fox found himself under the murderous glare of Rei. If looks could kill, he would be dead thrice already.

Ignoring the "Giant stupid fox", Rei started reading. There seemed to be two types of romances : possible and impossible. The impossible ones were either too old or dead. Hiruzen, Rikudo and Hashirama for exemple, were on the list, same about Minato. The possible list was formed of 5 categories based on difficulty. In the **Very easy **category, Sasuke was the only candidate.

The book seemed in danger, but Rei somehow held herself in. In the **Easy** category were Kiba, Choji and some guys she didn't know. The **Medium **category was filled to the brim, and not only males either. Kyuubi spawned a trash bin in front of her, feeling pity. The future Konoha 11 were all in there, except for Naruto and, of course, Sasuke. The **Hard **category was... disgusting. It had Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, even Orochimaru for some reason... _"Sheesh._" she thought disgusted. Finally, there was the **Insane **category, that consisted of eleven people: Naruto, the Nine Bijuu and Obito. God have mercy on the poor book. It had been hit with jutsus Rei didn't even know she knew.

Kurama himself was staring at the book strangely. He hadn't read that far, so he hadn't expected to find himself on the list, but now he didn't know how to react. Sure, Rikudo said they might find love one day, but he doubted this would work, after all she was like 8... _"Wait, I'm immortal, I can wait 10 years as I have the last 300..." _he thought strangely, not really sure what to make of this new development. Rei seemed to have read his thoughts for he was hit by a rock.

"Don't get any stupid ideas, Kyuubi!" The girl shouted, redder than Kyuubi's fur. The fox just threw her a cheeky grin and left it at that. He then pointed towards the book, who luckily was an invincible object.

"You should finish it, so you can get the reward at the end." Kurama said, going back into lecturer mode. The girl nodded and looked at the last part. She read it easily, but had to admit it was strange.

"What? I get a special reward for every romance?" she said, her eyes wide as saucers. "So, for Sasuke I can get a sharingan, for Kiba I get a ninja fox pet, for Naruto I get the Sword Master Mark and for you I get... What the hell is a hanyou?" she said surprised. Kurama's jaw had hit the floor upon hearing that.

"A-a Hanyou is a Half-demon..." Kyuubi said, almost drooling at the image. He imagined an older Rei to be similar to Kushina, and to imagine that like a Hanyou was... "Awesome" he muttered through his teeth. Rei, however, wasn't too happy with Kyuubi's thoughts.

So that's how Kurama ended up being crushed by a giant boulder.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was trembling in fear. Could it have been true? No, there was no way...Right? Judging by the technology Kirito had, a military experiment required a modern setting. But still, the unstoppable wars, the loyalties, they could all be used...

The man looked at the boy in shock. Had the kid not known the true meaning of this game? Was he really innocent enough to believe that this was all a game? No one ever did something without expecting something in return, even guys in anime knew that!* Still, if the boy was so innocent, he needed to break that out of him. With a maniacal grin, he used the console to stun Asuna and Kirito.

Naruto noticed as much, and activated the God Mode. Before he had time to launch himself at the opponent however, he was sent flying. No jutsu, no mechanic, no console. Just the shock wave of a punch. _"T-this is impossible! It's inhumane, almost... God-like!" _Naruto thought terrified. Rikudo himself would have probably pissed himself at such a display of power. Actually, Rikudo would have been dead after that punch.

He lifted himself up from the remains of the wall and entered a battle stance. Before the enemy could throw another punch, he used Shunshin to appear behind his enemy, and threw a punch at him. Of all things, a sand wall was the least expected thing to appear behind him. It was definitely impossible to add a bijuu's power to your character, even for a GM. He had no time to think as a giant water dragon suddenly appeared out of nowhere to attack him. Had it been sent by an NPC, he could have paused the game and dodge, but this was a human, so that wouldn't work. So he tanked the hit. He flew straight through the wall and ended up outside. It seemed there were no Yuuki nearby, so it was still up to him to beat this hacker.

Just as he was getting up, he felt the guy behind him with his sword ready to strike. Knowing he couldn't avoid it, he used a command: **Spawn_Object Boulder. **A boulder appeared behind him and blocked the sword, or at least slowed it down. It was enough for him to escape. Angry, he took out his sword and charged at the same time with his enemy. Taking a deep breath, he slashed at the same time with the hacker. It felt like slow motion, and after the slashes, it was on of those dramatic moments.

The Hacker smiled at his back, while he fell on one knee, his sword cut in two and several gashes across his body. He spit some blood, but got back on his feet. That attack lowered 20% of his life, even in God Mode. _"__This battle can't be won like this, I need a goddamned good plan, else I'm dead!" _he thought, clenching his fingers around the destroyed sword's hilt. He quickly replaced it with a **Give_Item ANBU sword, **And started looking for weaknesses in the man's guard. He knew only one thing: _"This guy is not trained to use a sword, he just imitates anime or what he read in a book, he is used to fighting with a gun."_

The man smiled madly at him, before saying: "You fight although you don't know what is happening, or what is going to happen. You are going to be slaves to the government, robots used in wars!". Naruto cursed and looked at the ground. Was that true? He didn't have time to ask. He charged, hoping to finish him. The man dodged all his slashes, even with Sword Skills, broke his sword once again before starting to hit him with his sword randomly. He was losing health quickly. So he decided on a course of action: He attacked the man with a Rasengan while ignoring the hits, but the man suddenly made the Rasengan disappear before using Sand to capture Naruto.

"Your powers are useless, GM! I'm an Administrator: I can transform your sword into a snake and then make him into a robot, I can get anything, I'm a GOD!" the man shouted at the desperate Naruto.

**With Rei**

Rei was about to leave before suddenly being called by Kyuubi. The fox extended one of it's paws and Rei understood what was happening: That was the way to give a Mark. She touched the pawn and felt her power increasing, before she fell unconscious.

Kyuubi transformed into a human form and escaped with the help of the console from the cage. With a Console command, he teleported to the Uzumaki residence and ringed the seal-made bell. A surprised Kushina stepped out, and almost thought she was seeing some Uzumaki ghost. After all, red heads weren't too normal. When she noticed Rei, she thought the guy did something to her, and was preparing to kill him, but he said that "She tired herself out" she understood. The girl was quite known after all. Just as the man left, a giant explosion was heard from the Yuuki residence

**To be continued **

** *= Fullmetal Alchemist reference. ****Also, I'm finally starting the plot, Hurray!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto, The GM**

**Chapter 5**

**Battle of Impossibility**

**Sorry for the wait! Also, please Review. This chapter is pretty straight forward, and you will see often used commands/cheats. Also, as an Author Note, Naruto can use the commands by writing them in the console or shouting them. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or SAO, etc**

**START!**

Naruto barely made it out with a Substitution from the Sand Explosion. He never expected the man to put explosives in the Sand, and that almost cost him his life.

Naruto jumped to the side with his sword drawn. He knew he had no chance in direct fighting judging by the difference in Attributes, so he had to win strategically.

He knew 5 jutsu: Shunshin, Rasengan, Great Breakthrough, Fireball and Substitution. Shadow clones didn't count. The man in front of him seemed to use Water Style moves, so Fire Jutsus were out of the question. The Rasengan needed him to fight at close-range, so he had to break inside the man's guard. The Great Breakthrough did barely any damage, so it was useless here in anything but defense. Finally, The Shunshin was a teleporation Jutsu while Substitution was an only choice escape.

_"__How can a combination of E-ranks and D-ranks __beat this guy? The A-rank Rasengan would be my only option, but If I get that close I'm finished!" _he thought as he avoided a shock wave sent by one of his enemy's punches, which completely destroyed the wall behind him.

Not capable of dodging any more, He decided to throw some smoke bombs to try and defeat him silently. Unfortunately, the moment he threw them, the man disappeared, his speed way above the Yuuki's awareness level. Before he could think a strategy, he had to dodge a Water Bullet sent by the man.

The man himself wasn't to sure what to do. At first he thought the boy was like a trained assassin or something, but he realized the boy actually had no idea what was happening. He was just protecting his Mom and Dad, along with his home. He felt pity going through him.

1 minute had already passed, and Naruto had yet to scratch the Hacker. Constantly avoiding Water Jutsus, he tried to create a smoke screen by using a Fire Jutsu: "Fire Style: Giant Fireball!" he shouted, letting out a Fireball huger than a normal house.

The man just responded with a Water Bullet, but that was just what Naruto wanted. Jumping at his somehow flying opponent, he prepared a slash. The Enemy wanted to kick him away, but Naruto was prepared, and used a vocal console command that he had never used before and just thought of on the spot: "**Noclip ON". **The man's foot passed right through him, leaving him shocked. "**Noclip OFF". **With that, he slashed the man across the chest. Unfortunately, his sword broke upon meeting his enemy's armor.

Cursing, he jumped away. Just as he touched the ground, he was suddenly unable to move, as if his weight had increased... _"He can control the weight of objects without using the console? He really_ _is beyond my level." _Naruto thought, looking up at the man who was looking at him with...pity? Trying to buy himself some time, he threw a Great Breakthrough at the enemy. Or at least he wanted to, because as he was about to throw the jutsu, he suddenly lost control of it, missing completely.

"I-impossible! You aren't even using console commands!" Naruto shouted, terrified of his inability to do anything. The man smirked arrogantly and disappeared, before arriving behind him.

"It's not that I'm not using them, I can do them mentally, boy" the man whispered before hitting Naruto with the back of his palm, almost breaking his spine. The boy flew through the wall, and ended up over 2000 meters high.

_"I can only use those items or __**Noclip, **__but the latter would result in revealing too much."_ he thought, preparing for a new command. "**GiveItem Wing****s****!" **

_In the Hokage's office._

Minato massaged his head with his palm as he listened to Kakashi's latest report. He had way too much on his head to understand the whole thing, but the mission had been successful and that was all that mattered. He was much more worried by Naruto, Rei and Sasuke's situations.

Naruto was clearly his lost son, but he could make no claim for him: He already was marked by the Yuuki and had left him according to the Law.

Rei's problem was the fact that she now not only had the entire Kyuubi, which was more than the seal could hold, but was also getting the Yuuki's mark. He had gotten it to Level Three during the Chunnin Exam finals, where he fought Kirito to a draw, but she had gotten it to Level Two when she was 8. The Interface was kind of a pain sometimes, though it was extremely useful during missions that forced them to divide their troops or for escorts.

Sasuke was about to become an orphan, and he had to do something to ease the kid's pain when Itachi was going to massacre his parents. Of course, although some of those problems have been asked for months, there were still no answers.

Also, there was the problem that Yui requested to help Itachi in the Massacre. He had asked Kirito, but the man had told him to go ahead and let her do it.

Kakashi's eye had started twitching a while ago. It was 5 minutes since he had finished his report, and had he been on speaking terms with Minato, he would have punched him. Of course, in the current situation, it was impossible. Still, after finally having enough, he raised his voice "Hokage-sama, HOKAGE-SAMA!"

Minato jumped up, remembering where he was. Just as he was about to ask something, An explosion was heard. Looking behind him, the Yondaime noticed smoke coming out of the Yuuki mansion. Concentrating, he could feel massive chakra sigantures, out of which one was Naruto's. Both of them were beyond Kyuubi's level, but luckily, the mansion had seals that stopped the too much of it from going out. _"__Wait, how does Naruto have a chakra signature beyond Kyuubi's? And who the hell is the other guy?" _he thought, horrified at the pure power emanated by the two.

Kakashi had noticed too, and was already preparing to go help in whatever battle was going on. He had no time to leave though, because Minato grabbed him and told him: "Go gather the ANBU and a couple of veteran jounin! No one can beat this guys alone." By the end of the sentence, the Yondaime's voice was but a whisper.

As soon as the Dog ANBU left, Minato could see something flying out of the house. He didn't need to check too much, as there was only one spike-orange-haired in Konoha : Naruto. _"How could he be thrown __so high?" _Minato wondered, not being able to connect the dots. All of that was fucked up when Naruto seemed to grow wings. _"I give up on trying to understand the Yuuki, it's been 30 years and I feel like I know less th__a__n on the first day we met." _Yondaime thought sighing.

He just Hirashined to the closest place to the mansion and hoped for the best.

_Back with Naruto_

The boy looked at the man straight in the eyes, a hate unseen before erupting from him. He was losing in his own home, against someone who seemed rather stupid and only had the advantage of power. _"__I have to find a way to beat him! But I mustn't create too much damage on the buildings and reveal too much of my power." _Naruto thought, frowning at his opponent. It was really bad that most of the clan was away, if there was at least someone...

He had to break his line of thought as he was attacked frontally. There was barely any time to think, so he just substituted out of the way. Appearing behind his enemy, he attacked with a Massive Rasengan. The man took the attack full on and didn't seem even exhausted. He had a few scratches, but that was it.

Cursing, he tried to think of more console commands. _"Something that helps against any kind of opponent... I got it! " _he thought, suddenly getting a victorious smirk. **"Spawn_Npc Player 20 ally" **he said, and in the next second, 20 of him appeared behind him. As one, all twenty one Naruto's attacked.

The Hacker looked surprised at his opponent's idea. Sure, he had been thought some console commands, but actually using them like this in public? _"It is true that they could be mistaken for clones..." _he thought as he quickly went through handseals. "Just so you know, I'm sorry, but this for your own good." he said

" Water Style: Water Dragon Barrage!" he shouted as 10 dragons formed behind him and flew towards the attackers. The Narutos had no time to dodge and were sent back, dissolving into pixels. The real Naruto had been thrown back and could only watch as the man prepared to cut him with his sword. His hands were paralyzed and he was barely conscious. He tried to move, but his body refused to listen. _"Is this how it ends? No fuckin' way!" _he thought as he tried to move his lips for a teleport command.

"**T-telep-port_t-to..." **he had no time to finish as the sword was right near his neck, before it suddenly disappeared. No blood. There was only one sword which could cut like that. _"Yui?" _Naruto thought as he saw the man grabbing what was left of his arm in pain.

He then realized he was falling, and that the entire population of Konoha had been watching for a while. _"__Damn, dad's going to kill me for losing like this. That, if I survive the crash." _he thought as he embraced unconsciousness.

Luckily, Another member of the Yuuki clan was speeding toward the battle: Leafa. She had been a little late, as she had to check on Kirito, but she was in time to catch the little boy. She knew better than to interfere in the battle. _"Only Yui, __Kirito and Asuna__ could beat an administrator." _she thought, taking Naruto out of view to heal him with some commands. "**Heal Player Naruto_Yuuki" **She said on a rooftop.

_"On that matter, Naruto should know more commands. He doesn't know the basic__s__, for gods sake!" _she added as an afterthought._"__I need to __stop__ leav__ing__ him out of my sight, keep him out of trouble! B__etter if he doesn't get a harem too!" _she added mentally. As she was about to drag Naruto to safety he glowed and he disappeared. _"What?!" _

Minato and the ANBU knew better than to interfere too. A battle as big as this shouldn't happen in the village, and if it wasn't for a couple of barriers he placed around, they would have been dead. Yui was throwing Fire Jutsu around and the other guy was responding with Water Jutsu, creating a steam-screen which stopped them from seeing the battle.

_"It's better like this t__h__ough. If we saw all, we would need a sanity check._" Minato thought, remembering some rather... interesting scenarios from his youth. _"I still have shivers from the time he transformed me into a girl... I never could look at Fugaku the same way..."._

The Hacker was already spitting blood. He was really wondering what was wrong with this game. He had already surpassed the limit human beings could get too, yet this girl was yet another level over. She was like some sort of...AI? _"That's it, she must be..." _he never finished as he was blown away by a fire tornado. Using a substitution, he appeared behind her, only to be blocked by a swordsmen dressed in black.

"Well, well, look who we have here. The Black Swordmsen, or do you prefer the Black Fairy?" The man said jokingly. He would have said more had he not had a sword sticking out of his chest. "I see you brought Asuna of the Flash Step along. In this game you are a Silent Killer are you not?" he asked, and the woman nodded with a grin.

Out of the air appeared 5 men. He couldn't see any faces, and he grimaced as he thought of who they were. _"The real admins...I'm outclassed" _ he thought before disappearing.

On a building half a mile away, stood Sasuke. He had used his Sharingan to see if he could copy something, and was disappointed with the result. He had seen a couple of Fire and Water Jutsu, but nothing too important. As he tried to get closer, he felt himself pulled away and disappeared.

**To be continued**

** Ending with a cliffhanger when I'm uploading once 3 months. I'm so evil, I should be a Big Bad of FF. Anyway, for the pairings, I was thinking of a Reverse Harem. Wish me luck, or curse me, do whatever but please review.**


End file.
